


Hot and Bothered

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, After-care, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Instinct, Knotting, Language, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scenting, Smut, Surprise pregnancy, Tropes, Unsafe Sex, Voice Kink, submissive behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG
Summary: She had met Leonard at a coffee shop when he nearly bowled her over, distracted by the phone pressed to his ear, and spilled his coffee on her, scalding her thighs and ruining her skirt. He had stared at her, wide-eyed, so uncharacteristic for an Alpha that she couldn’t help but laugh despite the pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hopping on the A/B/O bandwagon here. When I first discovered this verse, I thought it was super weird. Then it grew on me, and now it’s one of my major kinks. What are ya gonna do. There’s a boat load of explanations in the story about how this particular universe works so I’m not going to explain anything here. Just know that yes, there are male Omegas (no female Alphas though) and Mpreg, but neither of those feature in this story.  
> This was also supposed to be a super short no-plot drabble and then somehow turned into… this. Sorry?

It had been a regular day like any other. She went to work in the morning, caught lunch with her best friend Melissa, picked up her husband’s shirts from the lady who ironed them for her, and got groceries. No Alpha paid her any mind once they spotted the delicate silver ring around her neck, signalling that she was claimed, and she shopped in peace for the most part. Her next heat was at least three weeks off, and she was secure in the knowledge that Leonard would be there to get her through it.

She had been relatively late to find her mate, 22 already and secure in her job and her own life. At least as secure as an unclaimed Omega could be, but her office was populated by Betas and two other Omegas and her contact with Alphas was kept to the bare minimum. It helped that she was a homey person and had little interest in going out on the weekends.

Her heats had been difficult, of course, but medical advances had come a long way and suppressants were quite effective nowadays, and she got through them with negligible fuss. The few heats without suppressants had been unpleasant but society had reacted quite amiably to the growing number of older unmated Omegas, and hotels had popped up in the last decade that catered to them, offering security for them to ride out their heats without being bothered by Alphas who caught their scent. At least until they got on suppressants, something everyone did sooner or later. Even with the comforts of the hotels, going through a heat without an Alpha sucked, and no one wanted to do that more than strictly necessary. 

She had met Leonard at a coffee shop when he nearly bowled her over, distracted by the phone pressed to his ear, and spilled his coffee on her, scalding her thighs and ruining her skirt. He had stared at her, wide-eyed, so uncharacteristic for an Alpha that she couldn’t help but laugh despite the pain. He _had_ apologised profusely, stopping just short of sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to the hospital himself. He had accompanied her, growling at the Beta nurse who peeled away her skirt to assess the damage to her skin, and the fluttering in her stomach was not from shock or pain. Everyone assumed that they were mated at first until they looked at her throat and saw that it was bare, causing quite a bit of confusion among staff.

Her burns had turned out to be quite harmless, thankfully, and Leonard had breathed an audible sigh of relief, making her smile. He had insisted on making it up to her, inviting her out for dinner - “ _Not_ coffee, obviously” - and while she had had some misgivings about going out with an unmated Alpha, she agreed.

Because if she thought about it? She found that she was more than just a little attracted to him. Who was going to blame her? He was the image of Alpha perfection, towering over her 5’7” at a solid 6’2”, with broad shoulders and slightly longer than usual dark brown hair, and eyes that were somewhere between brown and green. On top of that, he was a really nice guy, not one of the many knot heads she had met over the years, Alphas who expected her to drop her panties if they so much as smiled at her. In hindsight, even if they hadn’t turned out to be mates, she probably would’ve fallen for him anyway, and fallen hard. As it was, their third date – because it was quite obvious from the start that it wasn’t just ‘dinner’, it was an actual date – ended with her knees behind her ears as he ploughed into her in the back seat of his car. The very next day, her heat hit her like a freight train, more than a month early, and she knew. Sex could trigger a heat any time, true, but not for someone on suppressants. Not unless they had been fucked by their mate.

She had called Leonard with shaking fingers, sweat running down her back and slick pooling between her thighs, and he had dropped whatever he had been doing and was at her doorstep within 20 minutes. They got married two months later, in a lavish ceremony paid in full by his well-to-do parents, and if there was raised eyebrows because she continued to work outside the home instead of tying on an apron, chucking off her shoes and starting to pop out babies one after the other like a lot of people still expected mated Omegas to do, both she and Leonard were very good at ignoring those raised eyebrows.

Melissa, her best friend since kindergarten, had been thrilled beyond relief that she had finally found someone. She had been mated since they both had been 17, to a sweet guy 12 years her senior called Jim, an Alpha whose first mate had died in a car accident. At 22, she had turned into the perfect Omega with a kid, perfectly content to play house with Jim who was a surgeon at a private hospital. It had turned out that Jim and Leonard knew each other from school but that didn’t surprise either of the two Omegas. In their experience, _all_ Alphas knew each other from school one way or the other but that was to be expected. It had been consensus for a long time that co-education was a bad idea for teenagers, with Alphas fit to burst from testosterone, and Omegas and their still unpredictable heat cycles. Jim was the oldest in their little circle at 34, and he loved rubbing it in Leonard’s face that he was, at 30, “the baby” of the two.

Now, two years later, the pressure for her and Leonard had been increasing steadily, with even her Beta boss asking if she was going to stay with the company much longer, if she didn’t plan on “getting a bun in that oven” any time soon. She ignored him for the most part, not feeling ready for a baby yet. Besides, she had managed to carve out a spot for herself at the company, and she wasn’t going to give that up just because people expected her to happily spend the rest of her days as a breeding machine.

Melissa had left her son, a bright little boy who had inherited all of the physical Alpha characteristics of his father along with his Omega mother’s gentle nature, with her mother so the two women could have lunch together, and while she understood her friend’s decision not to have children yet, Melissa, who was expecting again, couldn’t help but gush to her about how wonderful it was to be pregnant, how attentive Jim was, and most importantly, how great the sex was. She had blushed, baffled that her friend would talk about something like that in public, but they had met at an Omegas Only café and the people seated next to them had just smiled and nodded knowingly, some patting their round bellies. Now that she thought about it, pushing her shopping cart through the canned goods aisle, she realised that aside from the waiter she had been the only Omega there who hadn’t been pregnant.

She stopped at the canned pineapple, reaching out to take a can, when a wave of dizziness hit her, making her stumble into the shelf, knocking cans out and onto the floor. She gasped, grasping the shelf for support, breathing deeply until the dizziness passed. Huh. That was weird.

“Miss? Are you alright?” A man appeared next to her once she had righted herself and helped her pick up the cans, looking at her curiously. He was older, probably in his late fifties, and his nostrils flared a short moment before he saw the ring around her neck. He all but pushed the last can at her, mouth a thin line. “You should get herself home quick, girl.” With that he turned his back on her and walked away stiffly.

She looked after him a moment longer, confused. He had been acting like… No, that couldn’t be. Could it?

Her suspicion that something was way off was confirmed when she stepped over the threshold of her apartment. She could practically feel her temperature going up as the familiar scents enveloped her, and when she reached beneath her skirt and pulled at the crotch of her underwear, it came away wet enough to stick to her skin. Confused, she checked her phone after dropping her bags on the kitchen counter. It couldn’t be, her heat was still weeks away, but every sign told her differently. She was going into heat _right now_ , no matter what her app said.

Looking at the clock on the wall, she weighed her options. Calling Leonard would not help much, he would be on his way anyway and home soon enough. All she could do was ready herself. Her heats usually lasted about three days, and while Leonard made sure to keep her fed and hydrated, he himself could go into a rut at any time, reducing both of them to whatever sustenance was within arm’s reach of the bed. Fanning herself with a take-out leaflet, she picked up the phone and called Leonard’s office.

His secretary, a lovely Beta called Kate, answered. She could almost hear the frown in her voice when she had explained the situation to her and asked for a few days off for Leonard. “But you’re not scheduled for another three weeks.” She shuffled some papers. “This is really inconvenient, you know?”

She grit her teeth, slick now slowly running down her thighs. “I’m sorry, Kate. It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose.”

Kate sighed, clicking a roller ball pen a couple of times. “I know, I apologise. Well, make him take good care of you, honey.”

Her next call was to her own office, and the excitement in her boss’s voice was almost enough to just make her quit right then and there, completely unrelated to any plans for a pregnancy. She just thanked him for being so understanding and hung up halfway through his goodbye.

That taken care of, she peeled off her sweaty clothes, piling them on a kitchen chair, before hitting the pantry for snacks, protein bars and water. By the time she was finished lugging all the stuff she was going to need into the bedroom, she was leaving wet footprints in her wake, slick now running steadily down the insides of her thighs. She flopped down on the bed, rubbing her legs together with a whimper even though she knew it would offer no relief.

She could’ve cried when she heard the front door being unlocked ten minutes later, Leonard calling for her. All she could manage was another whimper as she rolled to her back, pushing the heel of her hand against herself. She knew the apartment was flooded with pheromones, that the scent of her must have hit him square in the face as though he had walked into a brick wall. The thought brought a fresh gush of slick, and she bit her lower lip.

Footsteps in the hall and the sound of his bag and jacket hitting the floor as he made his way to the bedroom. His nostrils flared when he stepped into the room, and his pupils dilated so quickly that they became almost black. He frowned slightly as he pulled off his tie without much ceremony. “You’re early.”

She panted, watching helplessly as he undressed, the sheets beneath her becoming steadily more drenched, and she opened her arms to him when he was finally, blessedly naked. He sank down on the bed next to her, brushing a sweat-drenched lock of hair away from her forehead, kissing her softly.

“Tell me what you need, doll.”

She whined, pressing herself against him. He was already half-hard against her belly and her thighs fell open in invitation. “Please, Alpha.”

Leonard growled, a low sound that sent delicious vibrations through her, and moved between her legs, taking one of her hands in his and wrapping it around his cock. “Please what?”

“Please _fuck me_.” She couldn’t believe he was drawing this out, was making her beg for it, not when she was in a state like this. He smiled softly as he moved her hand along his shaft, her fingers twitching under his. “Please, please, Alpha, I need...”

He pulled her hand away and up to his mouth, kissing each of her fingers in turn before he turned her hand over, running his lips over the sensitive inside of her wrist. “Such a good little Omega. So wet and desperate for me.” He kissed the spot where her pulse was racing beneath her skin before softly sinking his teeth into her flesh, rubbing the length of his cock against her, over her clitoris, and she heaved herself up, into his arms, and kissed him, hard and needy, and he let her for a moment before he moved a hand to the nape of her neck, grabbing her firmly. A rather pitiful whine fell from her lips when he moved back. “Lie down, doll.” His voice was dark with arousal now, and she let herself fall back, watching with wide eyes as he grabbed his cock, dragging the tip through her slick for a moment before positioning himself. “Do you want my cock, little Omega?”

“ _Yes!_ ” It was more of a desperate whine than an actual word, and if she hadn’t been consumed by her heat, she would never have begged for it like this. But that’s the natural imperative for you. Still smiling, he finally, _finally_ pushed into her, and she clawed at the sheets. “ _Yes_ , Leonard, that’s...” He leaned down, catching himself on his elbows as he moved to capture her lips. Her arms wrapped around him as did her legs, and she moaned as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He tasted of peppermint chewing gum, and she sank her fingers into his hair, holding him to her.

Leonard moved his hips slowly, and his ability to control himself when faced with an Omega literally begging for his cock never stopped surprising her. But she didn’t want this slow burn, she wanted more, and her nails bit into his shoulder as she whined against his neck. He leaned down, kissing her jaw. “What’s the matter, doll?” She couldn’t speak and instead tilted her hips to force him in deeper but he wasn’t having it, placing a hand where her thigh met her buttock and pressing her down on the mattress again. “None of that now, darling.” He sat back on his haunches and a little sob escaped her at the loss of his body heat. His hands ran over her sides, making her arch into him, and up to her breasts. She gasped when he ran his thumbs over her nipples, her cunt clenching around him hungrily.

“Please, Alpha, _please_!”

He snapped his hips forward at that, burying himself to the hilt in her throbbing cunt, and she _screamed_. He snarled, all pretences of control gone, and buried his hand in the hair at the base of her neck, holding her still as he fucked into her again and again. “This is what you want, isn’t it, Omega?” His voice cracked on that last word, and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

“Yes, Alpha, yes, please, need your cock, need it so badly...” She was babbling, words replaced by low grunts after a while, and she felt herself becoming more and more incoherent with each of his thrusts. Nothing mattered except his cock and how deep it could go, how hard he could fuck her.

He grasped her hips, holding her steady as he rammed into her, his eyes bright with lust. “You’re such a greedy little thing. Look so beautiful on my cock.” He drew back slowly, pulling out almost entirely, and she gave a tiny wail, trying to scoot after him but he held her in place, watching her closely as he slid back into her, torturously slowly. “I’m going to fuck you so good, little Omega, pump you so full of my come you’ll be leaking it for days.”

She arched her back with another whimper. This back and forth, slow, then hard, then so incredibly slowly again, it was driving her crazy. She wasn’t fully heat-addled yet but the need inside her grew by the minute, and this pace was stoking the flames even more. Her hands moved restlessly on the sheets, trying to reach him, and she forced her eyes open to look at him. “Please, Alpha, don’t tease. You know I need...”

He cut her off when he rammed into her again, and stars exploded in front of her. His voice was dark chocolate, so incredibly velvety. “I know exactly what you need, darling. And you’ve been so good for me, so patient.” She moaned as he reached between them, stroking the pad of his thumb over her clitoris. “ _So patient_ even though all you want is my knot.” He twisted his hips, changing the angle slightly and hitting _that spot_ inside of her that, combined with his thumb on her clitoris, made her scream as ecstasy hit her, her first orgasm crashing through her. Her cunt held him tightly, hungrily, and he gave her no break, setting a hard, fast pace now that he was chasing his own pleasure.

Her orgasmic screams turned into gasps and moans of almost-but-not-quite-over-stimulation as he continued fucking her, and she keened when she felt his knot bumping against her for the first time. “Yes, Alpha, yes, _please_ give it to me...”

He spread her legs apart, tilting her pelvis up and opening her further. “Do you want my knot, doll? Want me to plug you up and pump you full?”

She couldn’t muster much more than a steady chant of, “Yes, yes, yes!” in time with his thrusts, and it didn’t take long at all until she gasped when he pushed past her rim, the knot not quite catching yet so it slipped out again, and she was entirely beyond speech then, just grinding up against him with wordless pants and gasps. Chasing that feeling of being stuffed full _almost_ beyond capacity, her Alpha’s cock filling her up with his knot and his seed.

And then it happened, his knot swelling up so he finally caught, got stuck, and he groaned loudly as he started spurting into her, more and more until it was forced out of her cunt despite the knot, leaking, running into the cleft of her ass, and she dug her fingernails into his thighs so hard she drew blood as the feeling forced another orgasm out of her.

Her heat fog cleared a bit after that, and she grinned up at him happily. “Hey.”

Leonard returned her smile. “Hey yourself.” They settled beside each other, arranging their limbs so the knot wouldn’t hurt either of them, until he could finally wrap his arms around her. He kissed her temple. “I suppose you called in our heat days?”

She nodded, settling deeper into his embrace. “Kate was _thrilled_.”

He laughed. “I can imagine.” He nuzzled her cheek. “Any idea why you’ve started early?”

She shrugged. “Nope. I guess sometimes that just… happens.”

They settled into comfortable silence, dozing off until his knot shrunk enough for them to seperate, and then she turned around in his arms, snuggling into his chest. Knowing what she did about her heats, they had another half hour until her next flare, time she would put to best use sleeping.

Her heat lasted four days, not three, the entire apartment absolutely reeking of sex. Despite the provisions she had stashed in the bedroom, they had both lost a few pounds, their ribs just starting to show beneath their skin, and she knew she’d have to whip up some hearty meals to get them back again.

Three days later, they were having breakfast together, both still in their pyjamas. She was just telling him about her plans to meet with Melissa to shop for more baby clothes and really, how many onesies did one baby need anyway, when he dropped his fork mid-sentence. She looked up from her coffee mug, confused. “Leo? What’s wrong?”

He didn’t answer, getting up and grabbing her by the neck instead. Her breath caught in her throat when he buried his nose in her hair, scenting her, and she blushed at the burst of desire that flared up in her chest.

“You didn’t take your pill.” His voice was a growl by her ear, sending shivers down her back, and it took her a moment to understand his meaning. Her eyes widened.

It was true. She had been caught so off guard by her early heat that she had forgotten to take the contraceptive pill. That meant… She whimpered, tilting her head to the side and baring her throat to him. “I’m sorry, Alpha, I forgot!”

Leonard licked up her throat, the broad pad of his tongue hot on her skin. He growled again, softly nipping her earlobe. “You think I’m angry?” She whimpered again, the small sound confirmation enough for him, and he let go of her neck before pulling her out of her chair and flush against him. His lips found hers, kissing her softly until the knot of anxiety in her stomach eased. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers as he wrapped his arms around her. “I’m not angry, my precious Omega. Why would I be?”

“I thought… You said you didn’t want children yet.”

He laughed softly before he kissed the tip of her nose. “I didn’t want them because you didn’t, darling. I would’ve been happy to wait if you weren’t ready.” He squeezed her a little, kissing the top of her head. “I guess we’ve both been played for a fool by biology.”

She reached down, placing her hands over her stomach where new life was growing. “But… what about our plans?”

Leonard moved back a little to catch her eye. “Do you want to get rid of it?” Her only answer was a deep growl, surprising both of them with the intensity of her reaction, and he laughed. “You know Melissa is going to have an aneurysm from joy when you tell her.”

She laughed now, too, the weight of the surprise falling away, and she moved back into his embrace, breathing in his scent, letting it ground her. This was going to work, she knew. It was what her body was made for, after all.

After a moment, she groaned into his chest. “My boss is going to be _so_ pleased.”

The END


End file.
